Materials for use in aerospace and aircraft applications typically need to possess relatively high stiffness and strength yet be relatively light. The trend is for materials to be come stronger yet lighter. Strength for a part may be increased by increasing the size or thickness of the part. This approach leads to an increase in weight corresponding to the increase in size. Components fabricated from metal matrix composites, as opposed to monolithic materials, can increase the strength beyond that of the monolithic material alone, typically without significantly increasing the weight of the component. The fabrication of a component entirely out of a metal matrix composite can be complicated requiring molds specifically designed to form the component. Depending on the reinforcing material these parts can be expensive to produce. There is a need to increase the strength of a structure or component without significantly increasing the overall weight of the material.